KQC5 transcript
The transcript of King's Quest Chapter V: The Good Knight. Transcript GrahamGame.int Chapter5Title="The Good Knight" E5_Lock_ItemDescription=Chromium lock (proof my mind was still quick) E5_ApplePicker_ItemDescription=Fruit picker E5_BackDoorKeyC_ItemDescription=Back gate key 3/4 E5_Disc1_ItemDescription=Triumph commemorative plate 1/3 E5_Disc3_ItemDescription=Triumph commemorative plate 2/3 E5_Disc2_ItemDescription=Triumph commemorative plate 3/3 E5_PaintedFrog_ItemDescription=Frog with the number 8 written on her back E5_BackDoorKeyA_ItemDescription=Back gate key 2/4 E5_BackDoorKeyB_ItemDescription=Back gate key 1/4 E5_Ladder_ItemDescription=Ladder E5_BackDoorKeyD_ItemDescription=Back gate key 4/4 E5_Crystal_ItemDescription=Germite crystal (proof my mind was still strong) E5_GoldenArrow_ItemDescription=Gift from Amaya (golden arrow) E5_HobblepotGift_ItemDescription=Gift from the Hobblepots (???) E5_PieRecipe_ItemDescription=Gift from the Feys (starshroom pie recipe) E5_BucketEmpty_ItemDescription=Empty bucket E5_BucketFull_ItemDescription=Bucket full of water E5_Candle_ItemDescription=Lit candle E5_ScavengerHuntClueCandle_ItemDescription=Clue #1 This light will help clear up your tunnel vision. E5_PumpkinKnife_ItemDescription=Small knife E5_ScavengerHuntCluePumpkinKnife_ItemDescription=Clue #3 It’s always knife to meet the Pun King. E5_FishingPole_ItemDescription=Fishing pole with fly bait E5_ScavengerHuntClueFishingPole_ItemDescription=Clue #4 I've always wanted to try fly fishing before I croak. E5_Shovel_ItemDescription=Shovel E5_ScavengerHuntClueShovel_ItemDescription=Clue #2 If this puzzle has you trapped, use this shovel to dig up the answer. FrsFloatingIsle TheWorld:PersistentLevel.Main_Sequence.Table2.GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle_5 GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle] Apple.="Apple." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Orange="Orange" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Grapes="Grapes" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle T3_1="Guards standing in formation" T3_2="In four rows they will align" T3_3="Pay attention to their location" T3_4="No guard should repeat on the same line" T3_5="Find the 3's in their stations" T3_6="And your cups will taste just fine." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle T4_1="Each digit reveals a set of adjacent black squares in the corresponding row or column." T4_2="Multiple digits in a row or column reveal multiple sets of consecutive black squares separated by at least one square." T4_3="15 of these cups are safe to drink" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle T5_1="Kings can be brave, compassionate, or wise, but there is only one path that leads to all three. " T5_2="To find the one cup that is safe to drink, you must follow the path that begins on a triangle and ends on a 3." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle T6_1="A good king looks towards the future, but is always conscious of what he is leaving behind." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Bananas.="Bananas." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle T2_1="Which four goblets are safe to drink?" T2_2="This puzzle will reveal the link. " T2_3="Trolls carry napkins to wipe fruit juice from their chest." T2_4="Dragons never eat grapes, the flavor they detest." T2_5="Snutes and Trolls peel their food before they ingest.\nEach creature eats a different type of fruit.\nWhich treat pairs with the Troll, Dragon, Badger and Snute?" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle KNIGHTC="Cup two is tainted, and Royal Guard #A always lies." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle KNIGHTB="Cups one and four are tainted." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle KNIGHTA="Cup one is safe. Beware, Royal Guard #B always lies." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle 3brothers1="Three brothers wave" 3brothers2="Two of them Knights" 3brothers3="The other a knave" 3brothers4="Knaves lie without fear" 3brothers5="Knights are truthful" 3brothers6="Lend them your ear" 3brothers7="Only ONE cup is neutral." FrsOlfie GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Switch.="Switch." GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Horn.="Horn." GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Badger.="Badger." FrsPumpkinPatch GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle FrogClue="I've always wanted to try fly fishing before I croak." FrsTournamentTheater GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle CandleClue="This light will help clear up your tunnel vision." GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Pink="Pink" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Orange="Orange" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Purple="Purple" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Nevermind="Nevermind" FrsTrollMeeting GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Bridge Troll memorial="Bridge Troll memorial" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Sandbox for the children="Sandbox for the children" GppDialogueSeqVar_Choice Commemorative fountain="Commemorative fountain" FrsWolfTrap GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle PumpkinClue="It’s always knife to meet the Pun King." FrsWolfTunnel GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle TrapClue="If this puzzle has you trapped, use this shovel to dig up the answer." SprCastleHallway GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score8="Score: 8 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle AlexanderResult1="\"Rosella and I can work to restore the kingdom. Please let us help. You don’t need to face Manannan alone.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle GetPearls=">Get Pearls" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle OpeningMemoryNotification="Your memory is fading. To prove that your mind is still strong, you must survive your own thoughts." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle GetLocket=">Get Locket" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle LookMirror=">Look into Mirror" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle TalkRosella=">Talk to my sweet Rosella" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle RosellaResult1="\"Dad, you’ve given us everything we need. All we need now is you.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle RosellaResult2="\"There are still plenty of treasures I wish to leave for you.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle ValaniceResult2="\"I could never leave the kingdom in this wretched state for our children.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle ValaniceResult1="Queen Valanice pleads with you to stay. \"Dear, you are pushing yourself too hard. Please don’t engage with Manannan. Stay here and be with our family.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle TalkValanice=">Talk to the love of my life" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle TalkAlexander=">Talk to my precious Alexander" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score0="Score: 0 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle AchakaResult="Behind Achaka’s bust you see a random string of pearls." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle PearlsResult="You pick up the valuable, but useless, pearls and store them in your seemingly endless pocket." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle LookAchaka=">Look at Achaka Statue" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle LookArmer=">Look at Armer" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle ArmerResult="I don’t understand \"Armer\"." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle MirrorResult="You see a man who has a lot of unresolved business to attend to." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score7="Score: 7 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score6="Score: 6 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score5="Score: 5 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score4="Score: 4 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score3="Score: 3 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score2="Score: 2 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle AlexanderResult2="\"I’m afraid I have to, son.\"" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle BlankCommandPrompt=">_" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle SoundOn="Sound: On" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle LocketResult="You find a golden locket on the ground and put it in your pocket. You’re not sure what this treasure is for, but you are sure you will need it later." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score1="Score: 1 of 8" SprCastleMoat GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score1="Score: 1 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle SierraDeathMessage="We, at Sierra, wish to thank you for playing King’s Quest. We are very sorry that you did not succeed and hope you will fare better next time. Good luck." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score8="Score: 8 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle BushResult="These small bushes in the background hold vast amounts of valuable yet useless treasure. You store it all in your magically never filled pockets." GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle SoundOn="Sound: On" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score0="Score: 0 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score7="Score: 7 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score6="Score: 6 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score5="Score: 5 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score4="Score: 4 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score3="Score: 3 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Score2="Score: 2 of 8" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle SearchBush=">Search Bush" GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle BlankCommandPrompt=">_" VodMemory GppHudSeqAct_TextAndImagesDisplayToggle Music is the key to unlocking this memory.="Music is the key to unlocking this memory." AchakaVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa Nata.") AcornVO SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="Sometimes you get into a bind, tangled up in a knot.",Time=6.474) Subtitles2=(Text="Don't wake the bull. Why set him free, when you can be crafty.",Time=15.180) Subtitles3=(Text="Hey, little buddy, so the world's gone and hemmed you in,",Time=27.067) Subtitles4=(Text="sure, little buddy, you might be thinkin of getting revenge.",Time=34.769) Subtitles5=(Text="Don't paw the ground, with nostrils streamin, grab a loom and needle, it's time for weavin.",Time=42.526) Subtitles6=(Text="When life treats you badly, that's when you get crafty!",Time=50.897) Subtitles7=(Text="No one ever fell apart, makin macaroni art.",Time=56.869) Subtitles8=(Text="Watch your anger, slip away, while you're braiding macrame.",Time=65.631) Subtitles9=(Text="Little buddy, learn to crochet, time to stitch your anger away.",Time=73.667) Subtitles10=(Text="Life can get nasty, but you can stay classy, if you get arts and crafty!",Time=81.146) Subtitles11=(Text="I need a nap.",Time=93.445) Subtitles12=(Text="",Time=95.572) AmayaVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham? Is that you?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's your gut telling you? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Calm down, it's not your time yet. I'm just here to help you navigate your own feel... feelings.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that what you're worried about? No wonder your stomach is tied in knots.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Legacies are not about what you leave behind for people, Graham. They are about what you leave inside of people. Your Kingdom might be best left for the young.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey, I've given you everything I have to give; you're going to have to complete this quest on your own.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, alright. I guess you can have this... but you'll have to figure out why and what it's for.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now if you'll excuse me, I have some snutes to spook.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hate that people can see right through me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Am I really that transparent? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Do you think the ghost world can handle Crumbler VI?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Trust your gut! If you still got em.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your mind should be more like a steel trap and less like a jelly bean factory.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Psst. Graham, over here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, brave one! Follow the sound of my voice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remember my gift.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now would be a good time for my gift.") BrambleVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="King Graham? Is that you?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Calm down, sugar muffin. It's hardly your time yet. We're just here to help you navigate your heart.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Legacies are not about what you leave behind for people, they are about what you leave inside of people. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now if you don't mind, we are on a haunting shift.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh stop it, sugarbum.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know I would.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did your stomach just growl?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Booooooooooo!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="If you've got it, haunt it.") ChesterVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He looks so... old and pickled. And not the good kind... ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I'm here for the snacks. You, sir, have some delicious memories.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Muriel, can't we do both? Every other thought in here is a popcorn flavored jelly bean!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Legacies are not about what you leave behind for people, they are about what you leave inside of people. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, alright. I guess we can give you this... but you'll have to figure out why and what for.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, Muriel, everything just passes right through me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You always could.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Come on, Chester, you can do this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Muriel, If I don't believe in myself who will?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Do you know when we are going to get clean sheets?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're always booing me, Muriel. Give it a rest.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh I wish I would have known that this would be my ghost outfit forever; I would have worn something more comfortable.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't you talk about my favorite shirt that way.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Psst... Graham, over here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="King Boy! Follow the sound of my voice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remember our gift.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now would be a good time to open our gift.") DadAlexanderVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dad, we brought you some treats.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dad?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dad, say something.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gwendolyn, go get the nursemaids.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What do you want me to do? What can I get you? You want Mom? Mom!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sooorry?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's get him back in bed. Grab his feet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go ahead, cuddle bug.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was beautiful. You kids have always brought so much joy to your grandfather. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, kiddos, it's bedtime. Say goodnight to Grandpa and I'll tuck you in.") GartVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandfather is passing his hat to you. I think you should take it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Goodnight, Grandpa. I love you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank you, that means a lot.") GrandpaGraham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This part gets a little wacky. I think I should rest a bit first. You mind getting Grandma in here?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Amaya? Wait, if you're here, does that mean that I am...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That it would rather be filled with jelly beans instead of dread.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Is there any advice buried in there? Perhaps on outsmarting Manny? ") Subtitles1=(Text="Or how I can make sure the legacy of King Graham the Brave will not be forgotten?",Time=7.150000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lemme have it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's it? You don't have any sarcastic barbs or any items to give me that will eventually solve all my troubles?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Please no!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That summer heat was torching my treasures.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My legacy! Everything I've worked for.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is this how I would be remembered? I needed to act quickly before it was all burned to the ground.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I rescued the magic chest but it wasn't enough. I went back into the flames to save more of my treasures.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was relieved my quest to steal that chest back from a sleeping giant would not soon be forgotten.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The last flame was out. Crisis averted. My legacy would live on for generations to come. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hot hot hot!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Zards!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aaarg!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aaah!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nghh!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I rescued my magic shield but it wasn't enough. I went back into the flames to save more of my treasures.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was relieved the jig I did with the leprechauns would not be forgotten.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My statue was charred, but not beyond repair.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I rescued my trophy but it wasn't enough. I went back into the flames to save more of my treasures.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was relieved the day I was victorious in the knight tournament would not soon be forgotten.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was relieved the day I chose compassion and a custard pie over violence would not soon be forgotten. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was relieved the day I outsmarted Manny with a set of bird bombs would not soon be forgotten.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I love you too, Gart. And I am proud of you.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry about. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I now know that all of my adventures will live on forever, inside of you. ",Time=5.800000) Subtitles2=(Text="As long as you keep telling my stories, they will never die.",Time=15.000000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I love you too, dear. Go... get some rest. Wake me in the morning and we can make some pancakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll be fine. Take your time.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Goodnight, my love.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remember your promise.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Always seek adventure.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah hah.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, I wondered where you went off to.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, it's not time yet. I was promised another...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I'll fight it; I assure you...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But...") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I'm afraid you're right. ") Subtitles1=(Text="You've always been a straight shooter. It's true. ",Time=4.000000) Subtitles2=(Text="The mirror never promised I would live another adventure. Only that my adventure would live on.",Time=8.550000) Subtitles3=(Text="Just let me say goodbye?",Time=17.799999) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="calling out in pain") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stoooory.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nooo.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stoooory.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The story, help me finish it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't reach the bell.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I thought I needed one more adventure, one last trophy to hang on these shelves, but the only treasures I need are standing right beside me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not before my story is done. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have to finish it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll help you.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Recovering Lord Samhain's xylophone certainly sounds like a charming ruckus, don't get me wrong,") Subtitles1=(Text="but I'm looking for a quest to be remembered by.",Time=8.050000 ) Subtitles2=(Text="One final adventure for future generations to share.",Time=12.300000) Subtitles3=(Text="Surely, my dear friend, you can relate to that?",Time=17.100000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, hello, Gwendolyn. Come on in.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why he's right behind you, keeping warm by the fire.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not to worry, he'll be back. Always bouncing in and out that one, like a sling shot. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Of course, sweetheart. What'll it be? Dragons? Treasure? Looooove stories?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I see. Come here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I am so sorry. I should have told you when I had the chance.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Listen to me, I am not leaving you. Not yet. The mirror promised me one final adventure. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Has the magic mirror lead us astray before? I'll be here for one more adventure, no matter what any doctor says. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I haven't decided yet. But it's going to be grand, one for the tapestries of time. I was thinking Serenia, ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="or a family trip back to Avalon.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="or a family trip back to Tanalore.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I can get out of bed alright, just saving up my strength.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why? I thought it would be nice to have an adventure, outside these walls, with the whole family.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Take a seat. There are a few more stories I have yet to share.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm sorry I can't remember all of the details. Don't worry, they'll come to me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm not sure. I don't think I went this way until later. I better turn back.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Huh? What was that?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There were many crumblers over the years, but the first one was my favorite.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, mind, don't fail me now.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What can an empty bucket do to a fire?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's a great start.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're doing great, sweetheart.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, Gwendolyn, you know that can't be right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Close, but try again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know what you have to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't have chosen that cup, Gwendolyn. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know if I chose that cup, it would have destroyed the very castle you are standing in.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, Gwendolyn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It couldn't have ended like that. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="If it did, this is what would have happened.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manny! No! Please!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He's never played fair. If he had that cup, he would have destroyed this castle. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There was only one solution.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know that's not what happened, dear.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've created a monster.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Try again, sweetheart.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I see my sense of humor has rubbed off on you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's really come full circle hasn't it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I feel like there is more to this story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you sure that's how you want to end it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's try that again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't go out like that.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Come on, Gwendolyn, use your imagination.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="My sweetheart, Gwendolyn. When you read this letter you will already know about the crown I have left for you and why. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Please don't worry about me, I lived a long, fulfilling life and I wouldn't change one decision. ",Time=10.300000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've lead this Kingdom with all the bravery I could muster, and I've seen that same courage in your eyes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've lead this Kingdom with all the compassion in my heart, and I've seen that same love in your eyes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've promoted wisdom and knowledge in this Kingdom, and I've seen that same thoughtfulness in your eyes.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="But I would never dictate to you instructions on how to protect my legacy -- you must make your own decisions. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I only shared my stories in hope that they would help you down whichever path you choose for Daventry. ",Time=9.800000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="But I would never force upon you rules and addenda to protect my legacy -- you must make your own decisions. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I only shared my stories in the hope that they would help you down whichever path you choose for Daventry. ",Time=9.750000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and be Queen Gwendolyn the Brave, or the patient, or the dragon slayer. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and be Queen Gwendolyn the Compassionate, or the patient, or the dragon slayer. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and be Queen Gwendolyn the Wise, or the patient, or the dragon slayer. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just know that I will always be watching over you and kissing your forehead from the stars above.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I had beefed up security on that back gate to make sure no wedzel wolves could break in. ") Subtitles1=(Text="It required three keys, and, of course, I couldn't remember where I had hidden them. ",Time=6.200000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I had beefed up security on that back gate to make sure no wedzel wolves could break in. ") Subtitles1=(Text="The lock was crafted from very rare chromium I mined from the caverns in Serenia. ",Time=6.250000) Subtitles2=(Text="It was resistant to magic and required multiple keys. Of course, I couldn't remember where I had hidden them.",Time=12.850000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, that's right. I had tried my hand at designing an escape room. ") Subtitles1=(Text="One key was definitely locked in here, if only I could remember the combination. ",Time=7.700000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I had beefed up security on that back gate to make sure no wedzel wolves could break in. ") Subtitles1=(Text="It required multiple keys, and, of course, I couldn't remember where I had hidden them. ",Time=7.100000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See that, this is Tree Dorman, Amaya's partner.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You may be right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fairies. I couldn't figure out where they fit in the story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The fountain was meant for every guard who served Daventry, but I couldn't help shedding a tear for Larry every time I passed by.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="For years, Kyle still walked around like he was holding someone on his back.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's move on. If I stay here too long, I'll tear up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, life giving water, nectar of the gods.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And Acorn's song. How could I have forgotten Acorn's song? He sang it to Alexander when he first met him.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And Wente's song. How could I have forgotten Wente's song? He sang it to Alexander when he first met him.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And Whisper's song. How could I have forgotten Whisper's song? He sang it to Amaya when Alexander first met them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, there was another puzzle room in the Ice Labyrinth. I feared it was too hard to understand, but perhaps I was wrong.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had to find a way to get everyone on the switches.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gimme a few moments. I need to fill you in on some other details.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They'll be better with all this stuff I forgot. Trust me.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Pillare transferred to Llewdor in the summer of 1679. ") Subtitles1=(Text="And, she was annoyed to find out there was, in fact, no bridge troll guild in existence there. ",Time=6.200000) Subtitles2=(Text="Hungry and poor, she discovered a new cause to rally behind: she founded the first charity whose mission was to feed the trolls.",Time=13.420000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, I'm not reciting that long paragraph again. Tough luck!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alriiiiight! Once more. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I tell you that the goblins rode around on rats in the caves?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your father was always paranoid about badgers doing their business in there and would never let me take you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, a randomly placed item to add to my inventory. My adventure was already off to a great start.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you want to hear this part again?") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Waddles retired when I took the throne. ") Subtitles1=(Text="He stayed local, though, and created most of the art and tapestries that you see on the castle walls. ",Time=3.500000) Subtitles2=(Text="He finally became the draw bridge that he always dreamed of.",Time=10.900000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I just know he's in the sky, proudly serving as the second largest star in the midwestern hemisphere. ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, and there was this whole other hidden wedzel wolf cave... ") Subtitles1=(Text="did I ever tell you about the time I raced on top of the bridge trolls? What about my sorcery battle with the winged ones?",Time=6.450000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I... I... I will go back and fix them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wente? Bramble? Wait, if you're here does that mean that I am...") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, and what's my heart telling you? That I need one last piece of advice? ") Subtitles1=(Text="Perhaps on outsmarting Manny? ",Time=8.500000) Subtitles2=(Text="Or how I can make sure the legacy of King Graham the Compassionate will not be left behind?",Time=13.750000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's it? You don't have any puns, or an item to give me that will eventually solve all my troubles?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Even in my old age, I was still pretty smoking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your Grandpa's on fire... with all these puns that is.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The thickness of that smoke took my breath away.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, I lava good fire pun.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess now would be a good time to pause and ask if you have any burning questions about this story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have to admit I was a little hot under the collar after seeing my treasures in flames.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And that's why you should never smoke.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I could go for some samples.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why hello, old friend.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew that hideous shriek, and it was coming from the castle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm... Ugh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester? Muriel? Wait, if you're here does that mean that I am...") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I wouldn't mind some friendly advice. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Perhaps on outsmarting Manny? ",Time=4.350000) Subtitles2=(Text="Or how I can make sure the legacy of King Graham the Wise will not be left behind?",Time=8.350000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's it? You don't have any quips, or an item to give me that will eventually solve all my troubles?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had given a key to Acorn for safe keeping.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had given a key to Amaya for safe keeping.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I remembered where all the keys were, and the lock was open, which proved my mind was still quick.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had given a key to Wente for safe keeping.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Apologies it was a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, did that part come first?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on, that's not right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Or was it...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wake up, Graham, your mind is strong.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What do you think it was?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where was I?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No one ever fell apart making macaroni art. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well... where is he?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="laughs Are you kitten me? You wish to challenge me like this?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have no problems with cats, Manny, or goblins or sphinxes. My issues are all with you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shocker.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, yeah, wax poetic for two more hours won't ya? Pardon my vacant expression, though, I can barely hear out of my left ear anymore.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See you at sundown?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Good chat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I am not meant to be here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My voice sounded so raspy and tired. I think I'd like to remember it a little less worn if you don't mind.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What was this magic? Am I losing my mind? I have not thought these thoughts in a very long time.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't wait to get into town. The square was probably full of people in need of an adventurer -- someone to fetch treasures or forage rare ingredients. ") Subtitles1=(Text="On that day I would have taken any quests offered. One slight problem, I couldn't remember which way the town was.",Time=13.850000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, no, no, no. The town was certainly not that way. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let me try this again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was it that way? Hmmm... nope.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why did I keep trying the same thing and expecting different results?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was I lost? Perhaps I should retrace my steps. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This way?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How did I wind up right where I started?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, my mind was playing tricks on me. I could have sworn the town was the other way but it was all jumbled in my head.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manny. Hasn't your game grown tired and old?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was never about a better Daventry and you know it! You just want to prove you're better than me. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, then leave my family out of this. Come out of hiding and face me alone. I'll grant you the rematch you so desperately seek.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's the matter, Manny? Are you afraid if I win, you will run out of excuses for why you were never crowned King?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was happy my lighting project had been implemented, but I did miss using my pumpkin lantern.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The key was a bit too high for me to reach.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Goblins thrived in the rocks to the east, so I stayed away.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="After Alexander returned, we sealed up the goblin holes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The Hobblepots and I borrowed a spell from Hagatha's book to enchant the floating island to actually float. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Daventry's pumpkins thrived after the squirrels moved back to Avalon.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I didn't want to change anything about this space. It was always beautiful and perfect. Over the years many people had proposed here, including myself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nothing else to see that way.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look, I phased out that memory for a reason; it's not important for this story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fine, keep wandering through old memories. But there aren't any new things to see in that direction.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See, nothing. Just disappointment.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, so I did hang on to this memory, but just for fun.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I never did get to try any of those croissants. Now can we get this story back on track?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're very welcome, friend. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What do you mean, sweetheart? He's right there. Olfie the magical talking bridge.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on a second, you may be right. Olfie was a bridge with a troll on his back, right? Sorry, I mean a troll with a bridge on his back?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How did your back catch on fire?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A cool bath with two cups of oatmeal should clear that up. It's worked wonders for me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, that's a shame... I'm 77.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know, you told me that yesterday.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="It seems like only yesterday we were dancing the dance of the official bridge troll guild, and all the paths through Daventry were wide open. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I just hope I chose the right direction, because my journey has become a bit of a straight line lately. ",Time=12.200000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, if you enjoyed my earlier accomplishments, wait until you see the greatness my next adventure will bring.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Still smelled like something was baking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why are those boulders placed there?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was this tree always here? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I pocketed the chromium, it was too rare to leave sitting on the ground.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry, I... I... Have my stories been good enough? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm just not sure. There's so much more I could have told you. There are so many other details that I forgot to mention.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="But... I didn't even get to tell you about the goblins who rode rats or introduce you to Amaya's brother... and the prison story had a whole other act. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Oh... there was this song that Acorn sang. If I only had more time.",Time=13.050000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="But... I didn't even get to tell you about the goblins who rode rats or introduce you to Amaya's brother... and the prison story had a whole other act. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Oh... there was this song that Wente sang. If I only had more time.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="But... I didn't even get to tell you about the goblins who rode rats or introduce you to Amaya's brother... and the prison story had a whole other act. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Oh... there was this song that Whisper sang. If I only had more time.",Time=13.050000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I might need your help getting through this bit.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The clang of that copper bell brought me right back to my younger days as a squire.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, sweetheart?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh? and what was it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That doesn't sound right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, that's right. Forgive my momentary lapse of memory.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gwendolyn, why are you trying to confuse me? We both know that's not right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A patch of fire impeded my path forward. A mere brain teaser to get my logic wheels spinning.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Amaya and I cleared out all the spiniferous thornweeds in the backwoods and planted a lovely rose garden instead.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They had to be crumbled. Ruined the castle's curb appeal, I'm afraid.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He knitted us a new friend every holiday.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Excuse me, sweetheart. But after that, I think a little rest is in order.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mordack? Didn't I extinguish your flame years ago...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew it. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Getting along surprisingly well since you shrunk them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Uh huh. You mind moving out of the way? I have some business to attend to with your boss.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And how might I go about that?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Of course.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I know you won't answer honestly, but I'll ask anyway: ") Subtitles1=(Text="Is all this some form of an elaborate trap designed to crush my bones, yank my arms out, or contort my body into a twisted sculpture of death? ",Time=5.050000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds like some good clean fun.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still had dreams and goals, old age is no excuse for complacency.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Adventure always had a way of finding me, but as I grew older, I found myself to be the one seeking out adventure.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="For as long as I could remember, adventure always had a way of finding me, but as I grew older, I had to find adventure for myself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Darling, this old hat may be tattered, but it's not ready to be hung up yet. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But there's still so much to do, love. I need to stay sharp. I just don't want my legacy to fizzle out like King Edward's.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I probably should have stayed back and watched that sunset, but I had adventure on my mind. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Perhaps there was another lost treasure to recover or a unicorn to be rescued. Ooh, if I was lucky, a hideous beast would be terrorizing the kingdom.",Time=6.800000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, it seems like only yesterday you taught my arrow to fly.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I... just haven't thought about these stories in a long time.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just give me a moment.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't remember adventures being so hard on the knees.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm gonna feel that for the next 10 years.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't figure out if something just broke or snapped back into place.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Forget leg day, I need a \"strengthen these ankles\" day.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I didn't feel that one, and I'm not sure that's a good thing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is this how I would be remembered? I had to enter those flames before my legacy was burned to the ground.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't leave until all my treasures were pulled from the fire.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I saved one treasure, but it wasn't good enough. I pushed myself to grab another one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Two treasures saved. They were charred, but not beyond repair. I probably should have stopped there, but there was no turning back now.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shhh. I need to concentrate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I just needed more time...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Years ago, if my memory serves me correctly, we redesigned that old meeting space into a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Am I remembering this right? We redesigned the space into a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We redesigned the space into... ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A memorial honoring Pillare and Mr. Waddles.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A memorial.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A sandbox that all the children of Daventry could enjoy.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A sandbox.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A commemorative fountain honoring every guard who ever served the Kingdom of Daventry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A commemorative fountain.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I remember those steps being a lot lower. I used to just whisk up and down them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We were planted in Daventry at the same time, but, just like my legacy, this tree would outgrow me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It seemed like when I was younger every door was open to me, but as I grew, one by one, they began to close.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Locked as well. Really only leaves me with one choice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No! Noooooo!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This was no wildfire. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My castle!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I ran back home to make sure everyone was safe.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I could still make out some squirrel tracks under the dust, and I wondered if that's why the shop hadn't been sold yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The fumes from The Crumbler II were still stuck to the walls and it appeared the shop had not been sold yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The sweet smell of starberries still wafted around the oven and it appeared the shop had not been sold yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wonderful. My favorite: abstract art. Hmm... I can't quite recall what the picture looked like.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was it orange? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was it pink?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was it purple?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, which color was it that I could move?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah ha! Got it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Blue.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Blue, that's right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now I remember, this simple puzzle box guarded one of the keys.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was that a clue or a decorative prop?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which color could I move?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These things are always more fun in groups. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now I remember.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Of course.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait one sec.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Red.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Red, definitely red.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm... I may be remembering this wrong.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Something seems off.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yellow.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yellow, of course.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, that's right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The fire was extinguished and my journey continued.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The town was always a good place to start an adventure. Perhaps I should start there?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which way was town again? My muscle memory was having a hard time remembering.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="She never stopped filling those work orders.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait... I must have made a wrong turn somewhere.") GwendolynV0 SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, what is going on! Where's Olfie?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Um... what?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Correct.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, aren't you forgetting...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, never mind. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, what happened to the snarling snarlaxes with purple eyes and blue glowing pupils, six legs, three claws, and one tooth?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on, Grandpa.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It wasn't a bell.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think it was a switch.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry, now I'm forgetting. It was a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A Horn. Remember?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was a badger. And I think you had to yank on its tail.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just having a bit of fun. It was really a...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey! How come I never got to play in that sandbox?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The dragon!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mmmm... where are we?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What do you mean? Your stories have been amazing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, your stories are perfect just the way they are. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Didn't you tell me once that no story is ever done, it just stops being rewritten.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, are you alright?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your ears are all red.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No problem, Grandpa. I'll get Grandma.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Umm, where did your friend go?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's no one there.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, we need to talk.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We need to talk about this...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm just not ready for you to go.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But the doctors, they said...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So... where is this adventure taking place?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, you can't even get out of bed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I need to know why.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="No, not that. I need to know why the doctors can't fix you. ") Subtitles1=(Text="There has to be a magical fruit that can cure you or a spell to extend your life. ",Time=6.200000) Subtitles2=(Text="I just can't believe that you are only suffering from old age. ",Time=12.400000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No. Story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Me? I don't know how it ends.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't. I'm not ready. Gart should tell it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="King Grandpa, the greatest adventurer to ever live, would do anything in his power to protect his family.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is he still...") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I just want to say... you were the best Grandpa and my favorite person in the world.") Subtitles1=(Text="I love you and I'm so sorry you didn't get your last adventure.",Time=5.800000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thanks for sharing them with me, Grandpa. I love you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you doing alright, Grandpa?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What is this place?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, what were you thinking?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Was all that really worth it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, I'd like to remember the stories how they were first told to me. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Please don't ruin my memories. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, Amaya doesn't need a partner, she's a strong woman by herself. Besides, he kind of seems underdeveloped.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, but how does that make any sense?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think a song would have made that chapter a little too long.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What are those?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Perhaps the story was better without them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa. Grandpa! Stop. Your stories were perfect. Didn't you tell me that no story is ever done, it just stops being rewritten? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll be back after your nap. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm just not ready for you to go.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="As the sun set atop the floating island, Mordack placed the final goblet down for a toxic duel of wits. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="As the sun set atop the floating island, Mordack placed the final goblet down for a toxic duel of wits. ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Manannan restored himself back into human form using the ingredients Grandpa had unknowingly brought to him, ") Subtitles1=(Text="but he was weak, the germite crystal was the only thing keeping him alive.",Time=8.300000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa had no choice but to play the game. He was trapped and his kingdom was on the line.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The goblets had been set up in stations. Each with their own rules.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa would have to choose 4 goblets to drink from.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa had to pick 3 goblets to drink.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa had to drink from 2 goblets.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Only one goblet was safe to drink from.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There was one clue for each set of goblets. Someone must have thought themselves pretty clever.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The duel was at a standstill, neither competitor could prove they were smarter than the other.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There was no logic to puzzle out, no clues or hints, just a simple choice of life or death.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa was at a loss. For the first time in his life the four \"E's\" of puzzle solving could not inform his decision.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He gazed into the shining stars, desperate for the answer.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And then an old friend materialized to help guide his arrow. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa had won the duel, but Manny never played fair. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manny snatched the goblet of eradicating elixir and poured it onto the castle, destroying Daventry from the inside out.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yup... Grandpa's life was spared and our whole family moved to Tanalore.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yup... Grandpa's life was spared and our whole family moved to Avalon. The end.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He was out of options. Grandpa looked around at the Kingdom he created and realized there was only one choice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa knew the eradicating elixir, would slowly destroy him from the inside, but Daventry would live on. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That day, Manny was outsmarted in a way he never imagined possible. In a way he could not comprehend. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was at that moment, while his body was being jerked through the air, that Mordack was reminded of his first encounter with Grandpa.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Those memories stirred up something fierce inside Mordack. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Manny did not save him from a life of goblin abuse, Grandpa did, and it was time he repaid the favor.",Time=3.950000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manny's enchantments over the castle were broken, and he was never heard from again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Daventry continues to thrive and prosper thanks to the sacrifices made by King Graham, the greatest grandpa to have ever lived.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa had no regrets. He lived a punderful life. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And that's how he became Grandpa Ghost.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh... sorry, Grandpa. I know that's not how it really went. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think I'll rewrite that last part.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Anyone need a picnic break?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on, give me a moment to gather my thoughts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And that's the story of King Graham, the greatest grandpa who ever lived.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa.") ManannanVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Do you smell that germite, Graham? It's a toxic fume, I'm afraid. One that is said to challenge the strength of the mind. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, what?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh I see what's going on here...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Meow... charmed, I'm sure.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Careful what you say, King. My species has no bearing on my abilities. ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="No matter, the duel hasn't even begun, yet I've already won. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Are you aware that you've hand delivered everything I need to complete another batch of cosmolotion?",Time=6.200000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Allow me to explain, that you, King Graham the Imbecile, have once again... ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Fine! Have it your way. I'll speak with brevity. Long sentences. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Drawn out syllables to emphasize a point. Raising my voice! More sesquipedalian words. ",Time=5.200000) Subtitles2=(Text="Overuse of the term \"moron\", and I'll need a hair from your beard for my final ingredient. ",Time=13.200000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Meet me at the floating island.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep your eyes peeled, Mordon. He should be here any second.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fine, Mordack, open your eyes. Look alive. Don't screw this up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, and when your magic concocts a working batch of cosmolotion, I'll praise you. But my patience has grown thin, and I will not tolerate any more mistakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is your mind slipping in your golden years? Have you forgotten everything I've sacrificed for you? I took you in from the cold. I saved you from a life of goblin slavery. And, you have the gall to complain about 30 measly years?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold your tongue, Mordon, or I will. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, hello there, friend.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I am quite finished expending my efforts to refine this cesspit. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I sacrificed my best years to the pursuit of a better Daventry. ",Time=5.000000) Subtitles2=(Text="Now there's nothing left for me to do except watch as it burns to the ground, and to hope that it will all be forgotten.",Time=10.300000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Better than you? What have you ever contributed to this Kingdom? ") Subtitles1=(Text="If I didn't rig the knight tournament, you wouldn't even be standing here. ",Time=5.800000) Subtitles2=(Text="No, you owe your entire legacy to all the cretins that sacrificed their lives to build it. ",Time=9.800000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Graham, your bones are too weak for a duel of strength, and your ankles would fracture in any contest of speed. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Would your rusty memory even provide any decent competition in a game of wits? ",Time=9.500000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, first prove to me that you are still strong and quick. You know where to find me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you ready to begin, old man?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Welcome, friend, I'm glad you could make it.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Mordack has carefully designed a series of trials to test our wits. Don't worry, he hasn't given me any answers. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Some of the goblets have been topped with hypnotic powder. We will complete each station individually. ",Time=10.150001) Subtitles2=(Text="If you drink from any of the tainted cups, you will lose and be under my spell and vice versa.",Time=19.150000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shall we begin?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ready to prove a goblin is smarter than a man?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Finished this one too. Simple, really.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Heh, not really much of a challenge for minds like ours.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Neither of us are hypnotized, so let's continue on.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mordack, you could have made these a little more challenging.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="One more to go. Think you can handle it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stay away from that; it's not needed yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hopefully we won't be needing that.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm... I was afraid of this, friend. Although you started out as a lanky bumbleward, ") Subtitles1=(Text="over the years, my trials have conditioned your wits to equal mine. No matter, I have a back up plan.",Time=8.750000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This flame enchantment will ensure only one of us makes it out of here alive. You're good with that, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This flame enchantment will ensure neither of us can leave until the other has perished.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How about instead of wits, we engage in a lethal game of chance?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... you got a flavorful one. Now I want you to destroy your castle brick by brick.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you just sip from a tainted cup? Excellent, I'll just need you to go home and start a fire in the throne room.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How does that hypnotic powder taste? Good enough to obey my commands? Would you please return to your throne and order the surrender of your Kingdom to the goblins?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hypnotic powder? Hmmm... perhaps I should make you invite the wedzel wolves into the castle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You drank from the wrong cup, didn't you? I think you should go home and feed your family to the moat monster.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess this means I won and you will be passing an official addendum that outlaws pancakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know what the scariest part about growing old is? Losing your mind!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hurry up, Graham, we are not getting any younger.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can you believe that after all these years we're right back to where we started?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where are all your friends now? Who will divinely intervene to prevent your failure?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I told you goblins are smarter than they look.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Have you even decided who's gonna inherit your Kingdom? Why not pass it along to your oldest friend?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you sure your mind is sharp enough for this competition?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll spare you the long speech and just let you read the rules.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I won this set of goblets from a game of wits with Lord Samhain. ") Subtitles1=(Text="One of them holds an irreversible, eradicating elixir. ",Time=5.700000) Subtitles2=(Text="A powerful magic that will slowly destroy whatever it touches from the inside out. ",Time=13.300000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="There's no special markings or any way to puzzle out which is the poisoned vessel. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Chuckles If there was, I would have slipped it into the batter of your breakfast years ago, but what fun would that have been? ",Time=6.500000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We will each take turns choosing a goblet to drink from, until they are all gone, and the better man wins. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'd stay away from that crystal if I was you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your final choice.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Well I guess you won, bested me. Good show, old friend. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Guess I'll ingest this and call it a night.",Time=5.650000) Subtitles2=(Text="But you know I don't play fair, and you have just revealed where the elixir is hiding.",Time=9.400000) Subtitles3=(Text="I will always remember that look on your face when you realized that your own decisions eradicated your legacy.",Time=18.549999) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Well I guess you won, bested me. Good show, old friend. Guess I'll ingest this and call it a night.") Subtitles1=(Text="But you know I don't play fair, and you've just revealed where the elixir is hiding.",Time=11.100000) Subtitles2=(Text="You played right into my trap, just like that foolish archer.",Time=20.600000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Huh, nice move. I'll accept that, but let's see if I can help speed up the effects of that potion.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You've pushed a thinking man to brute force. I hope you're happy.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Long live the King!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess it's time I held your tongue!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="as he tries to hold his magic") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No! Noooooo!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll drink first.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Take your time. There's no strategy here. Just blind luck, something you've always excelled at.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh don't mind that, just a simple trinket.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Leave that alone, it's just a decorative prop.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham, pay attention to the game, not that silly miniature castle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which one will you choose?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You'll drink first.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now you go.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're up.") MomRosella SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank you, Gwendolyn. The hat suits you well.") MordonVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="... You know how I feel about that name.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Screw this up? Might I remind you it's my magic keeping you alive.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Brother, I warned you to stay away from those potions; you wouldn't hear it. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I've wasted 30 years of my life trying to duplicate Hagatha's formula. ",Time=6.000000) Subtitles2=(Text="And I'm afraid at this point, I am ready to move forward or move on. ",Time=10.600000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well sometimes it still feels like I am a slave to a goblin.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm afraid I can't help.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham, I shouldn't have done this, but I left clues in the cups. If you can crack the code you will know which ones are safe.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manny, that's enough!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wish you would hurry this along. I am putting in my resignation from the brotherhood after you two are done playing this ridiculous game.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Leave him be, I won't ask you again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't see the point of all this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You've already won. There's no need to torture him.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have my own dreams to pursue. My novella is not going to write itself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="electrocuted") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have your proof yet?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where's your proof?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still need proof that you completed the trial of strength.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still need proof that you completed the trial of speed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Excellent. Right this way, please.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Great, set that over there, and let me know when you've completed the trial of strength.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Great, set that over there, and let me know when you've completed the trial of speed. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was hiding under the floor boards.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How's the family?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So glad to hear that.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manannan has strictly forbidden me to let you pass unless you can convince me that your mind is still strong and quick.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Follow those clearly labeled signposts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bring me back proof that you have completed each trial and then I will escort you to Manannan.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Noooooo.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have no use for this. Be gone with it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I fail to see the relevance of that item.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remove that item from my gaze. I neither asked for it nor need it.") MurielVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham? Is that you?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, calm down, honey. It's hardly your time yet. We're just here to help you navigate your own imagination.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester Hobblepot, we're here to feed Graham's mind, not your belly.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mmm hmm. Haven't we taught you anything?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your kingdom is best left for the young, dearie.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've given all we have to give. You're gonna have to figure out the rest of it alone.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now if you'll excuse us, we have some haunting to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester, you have to be the hungriest ghost in the Realm of the Dead.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester Hobblepot, I can see right through you!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, I mean I can see the door handle right through your ghostly mid section. Get outta the way.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you talking to yourself again?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's how this haunting thing works.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Boohoo! Boo!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank the shining stars you weren't wearing that shirt with all the frog stains on it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Psst... Graham, over here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey, Graham! Follow the sound of my voice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remember our gift.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now would be a good time to open our gift.") OlfieVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh... Graham, you know I am a troll with a bridge on my back and not the other way around, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey look, everybody, it's Olfie the talking bridge.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Watch your step.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry, didn't mean to troll you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="At what age do I switch from getting old to becoming a classic?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Those aren't grey back hairs. Nope, those are Olfie's wisdom highlights.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You should smile, Graham, while you still have teeth.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Does your body make weird crackling noises when you get out of bed too?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhh, that's better. Thanks, King Bandicoot.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhh, that's better. Thanks, King Goosey. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhh, that's better. Thanks, King Honeybee.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I'm not sure. Olfie was taking a nap and then became very itchy. Probably just another heat rash.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yeah, your skin does look fantastic for 86.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, my apologies, King. At 386, Olfie's memory isn't what it used to be.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I did, didn't I? Can you believe how old we've grown? ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I hope that's not why you squeezed into your adventuring gear. ") Subtitles1=(Text="It's been Olfie's pleasure to watch your little bridge take root and blossom into King Graham the Brave, and I wouldn't have it any other way.",Time=5.700000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I hope that's not why you squeezed into your adventuring gear. ") Subtitles1=(Text="It's been Olfie's pleasure to watch your little bridge take root and blossom into King Graham the Compassionate, and I wouldn't have it any other way.",Time=5.800000) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I hope that's not why you squeezed into your adventuring gear. ") Subtitles1=(Text="It's been Olfie's pleasure to watch your little bridge take root and blossom into King Graham the Wise, and I wouldn't have it any other way.",Time=6.000000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just be careful, King, even the strongest bridges don't last forever.") PillareVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He is a weak link...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He probably knows we don't have the croissants.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm starting to question his commitment to our guild.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm getting tired of opening that door for him.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He better come soon.") ValaniceVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, yes, he heard every word. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All of his children have.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Get your rest, dear. I'll be back after dinner. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just ring the bell if you need me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I should have known you would try to escape.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's okay, love. You can stop fighting. It's time.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sweetheart, are you sure you need to go out questing for trouble at our ripe old age? ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I know, I know, as long as you're living, you'll be working to make Daventry perfect, ") Subtitles1=(Text="but what's the point of working so hard if we never can enjoy it?",Time=7.100000) Subtitles2=(Text="We still haven't watched a single sunset from the rose garden.",Time=11.800000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Do what you like. I know I won't be able to convince you otherwise.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You deserve a chance to celebrate your accomplishments.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What else are you looking for, Graham?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You've given enough, love. Please don't leave.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've said my piece and have nothing more to add.") WaddlesVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wish Olfie would stay put, this meeting is already way over schedule.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where does he keep disappearing to?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He needs to work on his time management skills.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now, now, Pillare, I don't know if I'd say it like that.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="As long as he knows the password, we have to let him in.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm sure he'll be back any second.") WenteVO SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Of course it is. I'd recognize that musk anywhere. It's the smell of legend, sniff and sour cherries, with a hint of mustard, but mostly legend. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm, looks like you've got the recipe for legacies mixed up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your Kingdom is best left for the young, Graham.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've given all we have to give. You're going to have to figure out the rest of it alone.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, alright. I guess we can give you this... but, you'll have to figure out why and what for.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Psst... Graham, over here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You need to follow the sound of my voice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Remember the recipe.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now would be a good time for that recipe.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I ever tell you how boo-tiful you look as a ghost?") Add to dictionary Subtitles0=(Text="Do you think anyone around here would be interested in a boo-berry pie?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... did you hear that?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope, that was paranormal snacktivity.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That gave me the chills, love.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="Welllllllllll... Hugs are baked with magic, they're abstract works of art,",Time=10.022) Subtitles2=(Text="but hugs don't need equipment, 'cause they come right from the heart!",Time=15.323) Subtitles3=(Text="Hugs, you'll find are easy, if you learn my recipe:",Time=18.782) Subtitles4=(Text="First I'll grab you high and you'll grab low. Don't twist me up, like pretzel dough,",Time=23.129) Subtitles5=(Text="Next we squeeze, our bellies huddle. Don't make this weird, it's just a cuddle!",Time=28.122) Subtitles6=(Text="Waft my musk and count to three. Or mayhaps to infinity?",Time=31.730) Subtitles7=(Text="Don't mind my sweat, I'm just obese. Rub my back and then release,",Time=34.984) Subtitles8=(Text="The purest form of love and greetings, one cup friendship, ten parts feelings!",Time=38.340) Subtitles9=(Text="Platonic or romantic, could be comic or dramatic, sympathetic, maybe tantric. Every hug is sourced organic,",Time=41.673) Subtitles10=(Text="they're a handshake from the heart, heart, heart, heart,",Time=49.180) Subtitles11=(Text="hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, heart and hugs, hugs and heart, heart and hugs, hugs and hugs!",Time=54.495) Subtitles12=(Text="Give me a hug!",Time=60.712) Subtitles13=(Text="",Time=63.311) WhisperVO SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="In the past Whisper may have raved, about how Whisper was brave...",Time=1.387) Subtitles2=(Text="But my boldest feat on land or sea is loving you, more than I love me.",Time=7.795) Subtitles3=(Text="Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast... hey, love can boast, right?",Time=18.761) Subtitles4=(Text="Whoever wrote that has some learning to do! Now bask in the words I'm about to sing at you!",Time=25.069) Subtitles5=(Text="Life, was once full of danger and enemies.",Time=29.925) Subtitles6=(Text="Whisper was brave! Vanquished all foes, I mean ran away, speedily!",Time=36.101) Subtitles7=(Text="And you, tempered my armor and then my heart.",Time=43.318) Subtitles8=(Text="Right from the start, you mended all my shiny parts.",Time=49.313) Subtitles9=(Text="You're bold, daring, endowed with a muscular lower jaw.",Time=56.357) Subtitles10=(Text="Oh wait, hold on, is that a description of you or moi?",Time=62.954) Subtitles11=(Text="And side by side, together you and I, watch as Whisper can soar, Whisper can roar, after I'm all done with my chores.",Time=69.560) Subtitles12=(Text="Whisper now cooks, Whisper now cleans, does any fetch quest for his queen.",Time=84.176) Subtitles13=(Text="But my boldest feat on land or sea, is loving you more than I love, and you know, that I love meeeeeeeeee!",Time=92.318) Subtitles14=(Text="I love me!",Time=111.293) Subtitles15=(Text="",Time=113.209) Category:KQC5 Category:transcripts Category:KQAOG transcripts